List of Ben and HotSpot episodes
Ben and HotSpot is an American CGI-animated television series created by C.H. Greenblatt. The series first premiered with the episode, "Ben's Great Escape", which aired on Disney Channel on July 20, 2012. The series centers on the life of an intelligent and bright dog named HotSpot and his dimwitted and dumb owner Ben, who go on crazy adventures with their friends in the fictional town of Witstpolis. Episodes Season 1: 2012-2013 #'Ben's Great Escape': Ben is shocked to discover that HotSpot had played a practical joke on him during their childhood. Ben decides to get even by pulling an elaborate prank on HotSpot. However, practical jokes do not come naturally to Ben and the joke he pulls ends up being on himself. #'HotSpot's Girlfriend': HotSpot meets a poodle named Lexi. #'HotSpot Can't Sleep': HotSpot has trouble falling asleep. #'Breakout': When a virus breaks out like wildfire, HotSpot and Ben try not to catch it, but find out their people in their apartment got it and are now zombies and they now must escape before they catch it too. #'Greg': Ben becomes the mother of a pimple named "Greg", which he gives to his frenemy, Lazer, to get invited to his party. Lazer had no intention of giving back Greg, so Ben and HotSpot must reclaim Greg. #'Gramma Jail': When Ben and HotSpot accidentally get the sweet elderly Mam Mams arrested, they have to break her out of "gramma jail" before inmate Psycho Cyclops can get to her. #'Cookie Racket': Ben bakes his grandma's cookies for the neighbors. #'Busted Arm': Ben's cast earns him some newfound popularity. #'Ben Goes Crazy and Stuff': When Lazer hypnotizes Ben, it goes terribly wrong, causing Ben to go crazy, so it's up to Hotspot and Cat to team up and stop Ben. #'How to Train Your Sqweep': After Sqweep has destructive behavior, Ben and HotSpot attempt to train him. #'Dirty Money': Ben and HotSpot argue about what to do with money they found on the ground. #'Cat's Big Day': Cat tries to work on his presentation to his fellow villains without being interrupted by Ben and HotSpot's antics. #'A Better Sqweep Trap': Ben and HotSpot find an alien living a mysterious hole in the wall at their apartment. #'The Stalker': Ben befriends a guy named Toodles, who ends up taking his company too far and begins to stalk him. #'Dollar Land': Ben and HotSpot explore a supernatural dollar store. #'Leap the Creek': HotSpot is afraid to jump over a creek. #'It's a Wonderful Life': HotSpot tries to do many good deeds, but no one appreciates his work. Angry, HotSpot wishes he was never born, which summons a greedy and evil devil named Mr. DeVille, who makes to deal with HotSpot to erase him from existence. #'Catpocalypse Now': After Cat steals a diamond from the Witstpolis museum, it invokes a destructive, evil spirit to rise from the dead and it possesses him. The evil spirit, now in control of Cat, traps Lexi in a prison bubble, so now HotSpot, Ben, and Lazer must free her from it. #'Sqweep's Dinner': Sqweep is hungry. #'HotSpot's Snowman': HotSpot's snowman comes to life. #'Pigfoot': The boys find Pigfoot — a portmanteau of a pig and Bigfoot — while (painfully) playing paintball with McSweats. #'Smart Snack': When Ben eats a "Smart Snack", he becomes smart. Season 2: 2013-2014 #'The Cooties': Ben and HotSpot believe Lexi has the cooties after overhearing school children. However, Mr. DeVille uses this to his advantage and tries to scare them away so he could take over the world without them stopping him. #'Invasion of the Body Snatcher!': When HotSpot attempts to figure out the password to his computer, which he forgot after Ben changed it, he makes a deal with Mr. DeVille to help him, but it turns out Mr. DeVille tricked him and switches bodies with him and tries to kill Ben. #'HotSpot Gets Into Shape': HotSpot discovers how weak he is, so he takes action. #'Lazer Tag': Ben and HotSpot play a game of tag with Lazer. #'Rock Tennis': Lazer plays a destructive game of "Rock Tennis". #'HotSpot's Headphones': HotSpot burrows a pair of headphones from Toodles. #'The Best Friend': HotSpot is jealous when Ben befriends an annoying kid named Jayson. #'DeVille and Me': Mr. DeVille convinces Ben that he is his son. #'Officer Lazer': Lazer has a regular day at his job as a police officer. #'HotSpot Vs. The Heat': It's the hottest day of the year and Ben and HotSpot try to find a way to cool down. #'One Strike!': HotSpot and Ben accidentally end up on a game show. #'Adventures in Babysitting': Ben and HotSpot babysit Ben's little brother, Timmy, for the weekend. #'The Cricket': A noisy intruder enters the house. #'Lexi's Treat Trouble': Lexi attempts to watch a horror movie uninterrupted. #'Witstmas': When Ben and HotSpot invite their families over to spend the Witstmas holiday together, havoc breaks loose and the families fight each other and forget the true meaning of Witstmas. #'The Safe': Ben and HotSpot find a safe in the wall, which leads to a room full of gold. However, when Mr. DeVille finds out about it, he attempts to steal the gold and use it to build a mansion, but later finds out that HotSpot added a security system to stop intruders from entering it. #'Frozen': It's the coldest day ever in the whole world and Ben and HotSpot have to unfreeze everyone in the town. #'Cat Loves Lexi': When Lexi starts developing feelings for Cat, HotSpot is determined to show her his true character. #'The Commercial': Ben and HotSpot make a commercial. #'The Horror Movie': Ben watches a horror movie by accident. #'Ben's New Friend': Ben meets Mikayla, a young human girl. #'What Lexi Wants': Ben and HotSpot compete to try and impress Lexi to see who can win her over. Season 3: 2014-2015 #'Lord of the Rings': When Ben shows off his ring trick, Lazer attempts to steal the rings and perform the trick himself. #'DeVille Land': Mr. DeVille opens up an amusement park, which is actually a trap to capture Ben and HotSpot. #'Tim the Tallest': Ben and HotSpot meet their childhood idol, Tim the Tallest. Though, he isn't as they remembered. #'Tae Kwon Bro': HotSpot reluctantly agrees to take material arts classes with Ben, but he is constantly picked on by the teacher of the school, Lazer. #'Toodles' Cool': Thanks to HotSpot's Cool Ray, Toodles becomes extremely popular to everybody, even Ben and HotSpot. #'The Map': Ben and HotSpot find a map in the sandbox at the park, which leads to treasure. Mr. DeVille and his son, DeVille Jr., find about this and attempt to get the treasure first. #'Jayson Returns': Jayson returns and plots his revenge on Ben and HotSpot. #'The Ride Never Ends': Ben and HotSpot go on a ride that never ends at a haunted carnival, which is now owned by a kid who went on the ride, which never stopped, and died because of it never stopping, who now wants revenge. #'Toodles' Birthday': In an attempt to avoid their annoying neighbor, Toodles', birthday party, Ben and HotSpot visit the city's Sewage Treatment Plant - a surprisingly wonderous theme park full of amazing attractions. #'Ben Screws Up': Ben screws up at his baseball game and is shamed upon. #'Class of DeVille': DeVille Jr. finds out his substitute teacher is his dad, Mr. DeVille, which fears his friends will make fun of him for. #'Return of Toodles': Toodles comes back to town and stalks the whole crew, making them angry, making stupid jokes, and just plain stalking. #'Fear': Ben and HotSpot need to overcome their fear of water. #'Ben's Derpy Day': In this Crossover episode, Ben and Hotspot meet Red, from Red's Derpy Day.'' Ben finds Red annoying and tries to get him out, but HotSpot wants to keep him in. #'The Great and Powerful Presto': Ben's favorite magician, Presto, comes to town, but HotSpot becomes jealous of him. #'3, 2, 1, LAUNCH!: In this episode, Rocket Dog from Rocket Dog ''joins the crew, but over time, he begins to take HotSpot's place as Ben's best friend. #'Deville and Bill: In this episode, Bill Cipher enters from Gravity Falls. The crew needs to get him out, but Deville tries to stop them from getting him back into the Gravity Falls universe. #'Were Ya Scared Yet?': When HotSpot goes on his computer, He looks up creepypastas, but when he clicks on a certain one, it pops up on the screen. When he clicks on The Rake, it takes him into their world. Ben has to get him out and save him from the monsters. #'Monster in the Closet': After finding a monster in Ben's closet, HotSpot plans to hire a monster exterminator, who happens to be Mr. DeVille, who plans on forcing the monster to do circus acts in his circus, but Ben sets out to prove that the monster is just misunderstood. #'The Time Machine': HotSpot invents a time machine, but Mr. DeVille steals it and messes up historical events, so it up to HotSpot and Ben stop him. #'The Doppelganger': When a HotSpot lookalike causes trouble with HotSpot's friends, the blame goes to the real HotSpot. #'The Old Days': HotSpot learns about the VCR and wants to get one, so he goes in time to 1996 using the time machine he invented to get a new VCR and tapes. Season 4: 2015-2016 # The Loose Screw: Ben and HotSpot attempt to fix a loose screw. # The Zombie: Ben and the gang think HotSpot is a zombie after he breaks his leg. # The Doll: When Ben brings a haunted doll home, it becomes jealous of HotSpot's friendship with Ben and attempts to kill him. # Ben's Cartoon: Ben decides to create a cartoon. # Thanksgiving Murder Mystery: When Hotspot's mother, Mina, is murdered during her Thanksgiving Dinner, HotSpot, Ben, and the gang attempt to track down the man who did it, but the suspects are being murdered as well in the process of finding out. # DeVille Corp.: When Mr. DeVille buys the show from HotSpot due to low ratings, he ties him and Ben up and locks them in a room and replaces them with White Rabbit and Ned Flanders and uses the show to mind control people, but doesn't tell them. But White Rabbit and Ned then find that out that he is using the show for evil and attempts to stop him. # Witstpolis Marathon: Sqweep disrupts a marathon. # Hook, Line & Saucer: HotSpot's new saucer falls in a pond # Lexi's Job: Lexi tries to get a promotion from her boring cashier job. # The Bad Word: Lazer teaches Ben a bad word and says it'll make him look cool. However, it actually gets Ben in a lot of trouble. # Catpocalypse Now II: Cat's Rampage: HotSpot, Ben and Lazer must save Lexi from a strange new world, while Cat's forces plan their next move. # I Was a Teenage Alien: After being bitten by Sqweep, HotSpot slowly turns into an alien. However, when Ben suggests he needs to go to the doctor to get a shot to cure his disease, HotSpot doesn't want to due to his childhood fear of shots. # The Tree: Ben and HotSpot find a family of chipmunks living in their Witstmas tree. # The Secret: One little secret could end Ben's friendship with HotSpot. # Garage Sale Day: Ben and HotSpot go around looking at garage sales and only find lame stuff. # Bride of the Internet: When Ben's computer is shocked by a lightning storm, it comes to life and falls in love with him. # Devil and Feline: Mr. DeVille and Cat team up and try to capture Ben and HotSpot. # The Clones: HotSpot invents a cloning machine, but Ben uses it for fun, which HotSpot deems too dangerous, so he puts it on the street for someone to take it. Little do they know, Toodles takes it and clones himself so Ben and HotSpot will never ignore him ever again. Over the time, the Toodles clones start to get on Ben and HotSpot's nerves and they attempt to destroy them, but think that one of the clones might be the real Toodles and try to find him. # The Sewers of Witstpolis: After they accidentally flush their pet Sqweep, Ben and HotSpot explore the sewers of Witstpolis and try to find him. # HotSpot and the Wand: HotSpot gets hold of Presto's wand. # Prank Gone Wrong: During a high school football game, Ben and HotSpot pull a prank on the team, but when Mr. DeVille reveals to the duo that his son, DeVille Jr., a bratty and whiny spoiled brat, recorded them pulling the prank on a tape to get back at them for putting his dad in jail, they must retrieve it before Mr. DeVille shows it to the school football team, who they fear might beat them for the rest of their lives. # Error 404: When the computer is shocked again, it would turn into a male and suck out the soul of Ben, then he would do amazing stunts. Hotspot has to get him back to his original body. Season 5: 2016-2017 # Ben Meets a Goth Girl: Ben befriends a teenage Goth girl named Jadi Denmas. # Making Friends: Ben befriends teenage girls, Ally, Philomena, Laura, Katie, Sapphire, Rose, and Josephine. # Our Stuff: Someone keeps stealing Ben's stuff. # Ben Babysits for Jadi: Ben babysits Jadi's younger sister, Maude. # Sleepover Buddies: Jadi goes on a sleepover in order to play Truth or Dare. # A Very Ben and HotSpot Halloween: Ben and Jadi go to a Halloween party. # Rain Dodger: Toodles gets a free game. # The Treehouse: While rebuilding Timmy's treehouse after firing a model rocket at it by mistake, Ben and HotSpot trapped themselves inside in it by mistake and attempt to call for help so they don't miss their date with twins. However, Mr. DeVille and Cat take Ben and HotSpot's dates out after HotSpot tries to get them to help them out of the treehouse. # Catpocalypse Now III: Cat's Last Stand: After successfully recusing Lexi from her prison bubble, HotSpot and the gang battle Cat in order to save the world. # Stinky Pants: HotSpot and Ben play a board game named "Stinky Pants" with Jadi, Maude, and Philomena. # The Embarrassing Video: When Cat uploads an embarrassing video of Ben online, it ruins Ben's life and causes everybody to make of him. He then changes his name to Benny and moves to Colorado to start a new life there, so HotSpot must now travel to Colorado, convince Ben to come back to Witstpolis, and confront Cat. #'A Very Ben and HotSpot Christmas': Ben, HotSpot, Lexi, Maude, Jadi, Ally, Philomena, Laura, Katie, Sapphire, Rose, and Josephine throw a Christmas party. # Flappy Pigeon: When Mr. DeVille creates a game called "Flappy Pigeon", it becomes a huge success. But when HotSpot discovers everybody, including Ben, has become addicted to it, he must find a way to stop everybody from playing it. #'I Wanna Be a Celebrity': When Ben and HotSpot record a video where they fail at skateboarding tricks and upload it online, they become famous to everybody in Witstpolis and signs a deal with Mr. DeVille to become celebrities. However, over time, they realized that being famous can get on your nerves and try to get out of their deal with Mr. DeVille, so Mr. DeVille replaces them with Ben and HotSpot lookalikes. #'The Typewriter': HotSpot finds an old typewriter in the dumpster and Ally is obsessed with it. #'Super Ben': Ben and HotSpot play pretend as their superhero alter egos, Super Ben and the Incredible HotSpot, where they try to defuse a bomb left by the Lazernater, Super Ben and The Incredible HotSpot's arch-nemeses. #'Security Risk': After Ben and HotSpot's apartment gets robbed, HotSpot decides to invent a security system that is "100% safe" though it ends up being more than he expected. #'The Mad Scientist': When Sqweep is kidnapped by an evil, psychotic, mad scientist, who is going to use him to power his lazer to destroy the world, Ben and HotSpot try to save him, but end up getting in deep trouble as the mad scientist captures them as well and tries to kill them. #'The Bedtime Story': HotSpot tells Ben a bedtime story before he goes to sleep. #'Meet the Parents': HotSpot meets Ben's parents and finds their true secret about Jadi's obsession towards graveyards. #'The Rollercoaster': Ben and HotSpot ride a dangerous rollercoaster. #'Litterbug': Ben believes that HotSpot has been unfairly accused of littering and takes his case to court. Season 6: 2017-2018 #'Jadi's Journal': Ben finds a mysterious journal from Jadi and Maude. #'The Storybook': Ben and HotSpot find a storybook and get sucked into it, and now they must become knights and save Princess Lexi from the evil wizard Cat for King Lazer and Queen Jadi. #'Ben's Brother': Ben's brother, Brad, shows up a visit, but quickly overstays his welcome. #'The Treats': When HotSpot rewards Sqweep with Alien Bites, a new type of treats for alien pets, after the pet alien does tricks, Sqweep begs for more, but when all of the pet stores in Witstpolis don't have any because they are sold out, both HotSpot and Sqweep travel the world looking for a pet store that has some left. #'Baby Stuff': Toodles accidentally turns Ben and HotSpot into babies using HotSpot's new invention, the Goo Goo Gun, which turns people into babies, and must find a way to change them back to normal. #'The Pranksters': When Cat and Mr. DeVille start making prank phone calls to everybody in Witstpolis, the gang attempts to teach them a lesson. #'When Pets Attack': Under Mr. DeVille's control, all of the pets in Witstpolis rebel against their owners, including Sqweep, and take control of the town, so it's up to Ben and HotSpot to defeat Mr. DeVille and stop the pets. #'The White Ghost': While trick-or-treating on Halloween, Ben and his friends are haunted by the white ghost, a ghost of a young girl who wears white, dead for 150 years from a mysterious house fire, and lives upon a house next to a spooky graveyard. #'Trapped in the Elevator': On the way to a party, Ben, HotSpot, Lazer, and the gang get trapped in an elevator when it suddenly breaks, so they tell stories to pass the time until someone finds them. #'Maude's Playdate': Maude meets a new friend to play with, and her name is Elle. #'Body Spray': Ben and HotSpot cannot afford a bottle of the body spray they're fixated on so they make their own. #'Swim Lessons': HotSpot discovers that Ben never learned to swim and takes him to the local pool for lessons. #'The Destructive Sniffles': Mr. DeVille's cold causes destruction. #'The Lazernater's Revenge': The infamous supervillain, the Lazernater, returns with an even bigger plan to take over the world, so it's up to Super Ben and The Incredible HotSpot, with the help of a new female superhero named Super Lexi, to stop him. #'Come On, Get Happy': Ben and HotSpot attempt to cheer up their grumpy neighbor, Edward. #'Bedtime Stories': When it's night, all of the gang go to their bed and tell scary stories. #'Spare HotSpot': HotSpot creates a replica of himself to do tedious tasks. #'The Party': Ben and HotSpot try to sneak into Lazer's party. #'Sewer Shark': When HotSpot's phone is swallowed by a shark swimming in a canal, Ben tries to help but gets them both swallowed by the sewer shark. #'Speak Sqweep Speak': HotSpot invents a device that translates Sqweep's language into speech, however things get out of hand when Sqweep is finally able to reveal his evil plans, enslaving both Ben and HotSpot, and even Toodles, in the process. #'Prank Wars': Ben and his brother start a prank war. #'The Last Stand': Mr. DeVille and Cat team up and create a doomsday device which will destroy the world. They also create two robotic clones of Ben and HotSpot to destroy them. They then unleash an army of robots onto Witstpolis. Now, Ben and HotSpot must defeat their robot clones and the army of robots, defeat Mr. DeVille and Cat, and deactivate the doomsday device before it's too late. Category:Lists Category:Episode list